McKenzie-Fergusson F2 Victor
The McKenzie-Fergusson F2 Victor is a 1940's style motorjet powered fighter plane in Just Cause (1). Appearance It's the oldest aircraft in the game, but thanks to its good maneuverability it's one of the best. It resembles the P-51C Mustang, but with very different engines and armament. Some parts of it, like the vertical rudders, are completely original in design. Its statistics are similar to the Peek Airhawk 225 from Just Cause 2, as these two planes are very similar in size and performance. However, the latter is unarmed unless you mod it. This vehicle, even when it is unmarked, has two machine guns. This is the predecessor of the Carmen Albatross from Just Cause 3, even though that plane is older than the McKenzie. Use The San Esperitian Air Force will occasionally deploy the lighter gray F2 Victors during Level 5 Heat, but Ulysses-McCoy Redclouds are more commonly used, later completely taking over their roles. The darker version is never seen in use. It cannot be for civilians, because there's mention (in a small cutscene), that it's illegal for civilians to possess weapons and it could result in death or life imprisonment. It could be a night fighter. Performance It's faster than the civilian planes (other than maybe the Stirling Jet Exclusive 9), but it's the slowest military plane. That and a lack of missiles means that it's not very useful as a weapon, but it's possibly the most maneuverable plane in the game. It's the closest thing to a stunt-plane in Just Cause (1). Weapons The McKenzie-Fergusson F2 Victor is armed with only machine guns, which are pretty much useless against helicopters, because it's too difficult to aim and it's not fast enough to catch up to other military planes. Engine To the "untrained eye", it may look as if it's powered by both a piston engine with a propeller and a jet engine, but it's really a "motorjet" engine. Those engines were temporarily used on some fighter aircraft up to the 1940's, before the "turbojet" engines became available. Versions and locations ﻿ Trivia *World War II fighter pilots would paint certain symbols under their canopy to represent their kills. These symbols included the flag of the nation they fought against, or a depiction of an enemy vehicle exploding. The San Esperito Military variant has four San Esperito Military shield symbols just under the canopy, which is likely a nod to this. **However, by that logic, every pilot of the McKenzie-Fergusson F2 Victor only has four kills, no more, no less. *There is a similar plane (if not the successor to this vehicle) in Just Cause 3: Carmen Albatross. Gallery Isla San Cristobal nuclear.png|At the Isla San Cristobal nuclear reactor. McKenzie-Fergusson F2 Victor (rear).png|Near the El Crucero Air Base. San Esperito TV tower 2.png|Near tower 2 of the San Esperito towers. San Esperito TV tower 3.png|Near tower 3 of the San Esperito towers. McKenzie-Fergusson F2 Victor.png|San Esperito Military variant. McKenzie-Fergusson F2 Victor Rear.png|San Esperito Military variant rear. McKenzie-Fergusson F2 Victor Side.png|San Esperito Military variant side. McKenzie-Fergusson F2 Victor Underside.png|San Esperito Military variant underside. Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Planes Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category: Aircraft in Just Cause (1) Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito